


Haikyuu!! Short AU Collection

by tetsuroulette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuroulette/pseuds/tetsuroulette
Summary: A collection of short Haikyuu!! AUs.(These are also posted on my Twitter, @/tetsuroulette)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	1. Ice Cubes

"Iwaizumi... are you really not gonna tell Oikawa about your feelings?"

"You know what feelings he has for you even though he never said it out loud."

"And we all know how Oikawa is the least bit excited about his wedding with that CEO's daughter."

"Iwaizumi... he can live with that pain; he's always lived with pain. But can you?"

Iwaizumi only stared at the ice cubes in his drink. The ice cubes kept shrinking with every passing second.

Iwaizumi wished his love for Oikawa was like the ice cubes in his drink.


	2. Sadists Love Pain Too

"So... you've liked Akaashi this whole time?"

Bokuto's red ears was the only answer he needed.

"That's what you're surprised about?"

It took a lot more than just his vocal cords to say, "I thought... you liked someone else."

"I thought you knew me well, Kuro! I was being so obvious with all my moves..."

Did Kuro misread all of Bokuto's signals? Maybe.

Is Kuro going let Bokuto know about his feelings for him? Maybe not.

Why? _Because sadists love pain too._


	3. Oikawa is

_Oikawa is a talented setter. It is hard to receive his powerful serves._

_Oikawa is a beautiful person. It is hard to look away from him once your eyes fall on him._

_Oikawa is a faithful friend. It is always a comfort knowing he is always there to have your back._

_Oikawa is-_

"Iwa-chan. How long are you going to stay here? It's cold. How about we go home now?"

Oikawa screamed into Iwaizumi's ears; the latter only stared at his own shadow as he repeated those lines over and over again.

Oikawa let out a single cry.

_Humans don't hear ghosts, do they?_


	4. "Yamaguchi, Shut Up."

"Tsukki, I'm sorry."

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

"Just hear me out for once."

"Ya ma gu chi. Shut. Up."

"You don't know what they've said to me."

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

"I've been a coward but I really wanted to tell you that I've always loved you."

"Ya ma gu chi. Shut. Up."

"Thank you for always being my everything."

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

Tsukishima kept replying to each of Yamaguchi's sentences in the voice text.

It's the seventh night of Tsukishima doing this routine; he has yet to get over Yamaguchi's decision to end his own life.


	5. Milk Bread

Iwaizumi was on his way back home from the convenience store, when he noticed a familiar blond-haired kid sitting on the swing in the park. As he moved closer, he noticed it was a guy from his class and he was... crying.

"Hey... Oikawa? Are you okay?"

Oikawa only looked up to see who was talking to him and replied with a hitched sob.

Iwaizumi has never comforted someone. What is he supposed to do?

"Here," Iwaizumi said, and put the milk bread he just bought into Oikawa's hands. Iwaizumi then hugged him, and patted his back.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I'll always be here for you."

It was the first time someone showed Oikawa such warmth without any conditions. Maybe the world isn't as unfair as he had always thought.

Contrary to popular belief, milk bread isn't what Oikawa loves. _It's Iwaizumi._


	6. "I Love You."

With his entire existence stuck in his throat, Oikawa said, _"I love you."_

 _"I love you even more,"_ Iwa-chan replied quickly.

_"I love you even more than that."_

_"I love you so much you cannot calculate it."_

_"You're not good with maths when it comes to love."_

Someone called Oikawa from the right. "Your hair is fine, Oikawa-san. Come inside now!"

 _How stupid of me_ , thought Oikawa. What's the point of remembering that one stupid drinking game the guys played last week right before giving the speech as Iwaizumi's best man at his wedding?


	7. Wreckage

He was Nekoma Volleyball Team's Captain.

He was the vessels through which blood flowed to the brain.

He was a ship that only did its best to sail to its destination safely and steadily.

But this ship seemed to have left behind a wreckage.

_A wreckage called Kenma's heart._


	8. The Only Thing Suicidal in His Love Story

Iwaizumi has always been with Oikawa, so it did take a bit of a toll on Iwaizumi when Oikawa decided to join Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi kept losing his interest for the volleyball club everytime he entered the school gym and didn't see Oikawa's broad smile welcoming him.

Iwaizumi soon left the volleyball club and decided to focus on his studies more. Of course, this was an excuse; he has always prioritized his academics. Its just that he used the newfound time to visit Shiratorizawa and watch Oikawa practice with his new team.

The one thing that stays on Iwaizumi's mind despite everything is that Oikawa never once asked what happened to Iwaizumi's club activities. Oikawa only perks up with his usual smile everytime his Iwa-chan shows up at his practice.

To Iwaizumi, it seems that nothing has changed; except maybe how Oikawa seems to shine brighter here in Shiratorizawa than in his former school. Iwaizumi only wishes for Oikawa to keep shining like this forever, even at the cost of his own heartache.

Iwaizumi is fully aware of how Oikawa has always seen him as a good friend, teammate, and confidant. Iwaizumi has neither bothered nor tried to let Oikawa see his true feelings. Oikawa deserves a better standing in life, and Iwaizumi didn't want to hinder him in any way.

There's just one thing that Iwaizumi wholeheartedly tried to do: kill the feelings he's been growing for Oikawa all these years. He tried a lot but his love always came out stronger. He keeps lying to himself that the only thing suicidal in his love story was _his love for Oikawa_.


	9. "You Found Me."

From the corner of his eyes, Akaashi watched the guy sift his hands through the patch of freshly cut grass in an attempt to find a four-leaf clover. The sun glistened off his smooth skin, and Akaashi found himself staring at this shard of heaven next to him.

Akaashi decided to delay letting the guy know about the clover in his hands; the moment was so precious to him that he didn't want to end it so soon; but he also didn't want frustration to cloud that captivating expression. So he put the clover he found into the other guy's hand.

Bokuto looked up to Akaashi in pure delight as the latter put the lucky four-leaf clover he's been searching for in his hands. Bokuto simply looked at the clover, and said, "I found you."

Akaashi beamed.

_You found me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece was inspired by LittleLuxray's "In Another Life" on AO3.


End file.
